crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra Items Cheat
In Crash 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash 3: Warped, there is a way to acquire extra crystals, gems, relics, and powers. This is related to the fact that if Crash jumps on several enemies in a row or spins or slides enemies into other enemies, he will get wumpa fruit and/or lives, depending on how many enemies are in the combo. If Crash achieves a combo of 200 or more, the prize is a crystal, gem or relic. There are never 200 enemies in a row in any level, but a combo of 200 can be achieved by jumping 200 times on an arrow crate and then jumping directly onto an enemy. So whenever Crash jumps for several minutes on an arrow crate or bounce platform and then jumps on an enemy, he will get a crystal. If he jumps for a longer time, he will get a gem instead. In Crash 3, if Crash jumps for 400-600 (but never above 464, 564 or 664) before landing on an enemy, the prize is instead a relic. In Crash 2, a good place to perform this is near the end of Snow Go, where there is an arrow box near a seal. If that seal dies before that, the player can spin before reaching the floor and instantly crouch, keeping the combo intact (if the player wants to jump, Crash must spin and crouch before touching the ground). In Crash 3, a good place to perform this is in the side scrolling section of Gone Tomorrow, where there is an arrow crate near a spiked shell. There are other places where this cheat can be performed, such as in Hang'em High and the Tiny Tiger boss fight. For a long time, it has been unknown if this is a glitch or a very bizarre intended feature. However, in 2014, Naughty Dog co-founder Andy Gavin (who was previously unaware that this glitch was possible) wrote the following comment on a video posted on his Facebook page: "The way i tracked that combo chain was always a little wonky. I think they piled on a stack so it probably overflows at some point. I probably never considered there was a way to get 200+ (it's probably 255)". It is worth noting the glitch isn't the effect of an overflow, but rather an oversight in the combo system. Consequences *In Crash 2, the maximum number of crystals and gems available is 64 for both, and the maximum percentage one can achieve is 200%. *In Crash 2, one of the 64 gems in the game's memory is a clear gem that the game treats as a colored gem. For this gem, it appears on screen as a clear gem, but it will not be counted as a clear gem on the pause screen. It is possible that this gem is actually the Orange gem from the first game, which was absent for the rest of the series, but it is impossible to say for sure. *In Crash 3, if the player has acquired a multiple of 5 crystals and at least 30 crystals (so 30, 35, 40, etc.), the secret warp room level buttons will disappear. It is likely that this is similar to how in other warp rooms, every multiple of 5 of crystals acquired causes the level buttons to disappear except for a boss button. However, there is no boss in the secret warp room so no boss button will appear there. *In Crash 3, if the player has acquired at least 31 crystals (except for multiples of 5 as explained above), there will be a level 31 button in the secret warp room, and so Hot Coco can be entered from the secret warp room. *In Crash 3, it is possible to acquire crystals for the secret warp room levels that don't normally have crystals although during development, they did. *In Crash 3, the maximum number of crystals, gems and relics available is 128, which makes the maximum percentage be almost 400%. *So far, the only extra powers that have been discovered are additional copies of the five super powers in Crash 3. So, for example, it is possible to have two copies of the Crash Dash power. In this case, the only time the pause screen will show both of them is when the Crash Dash is the power that is displayed large. *In order to access boss fights and endings, the player only needs to get at least the required number of crystals and/or gems. For example, to access the Ripper Roo fight in Crash 2, the player needs at least five crystals. It doesn't need to be the crystals from all five levels in the first warp room. Therefore, this cheat can be used easily to skip levels and still beat the game. *Using this cheat, it's possible to get 20 relics prior to defeating N. Tropy. This makes it possible to enter Future Frenzy via level 29 before the fourth warp room is unlocked. In this case, the death tornado spin platforms in Future Frenzy will cause Crash to do a normal spin instead, since he will not have the death tornado spin yet, although Crash will be given the death tornado spin upon completing the level and being sent to the fourth warp room. If this is done, then Crash will be trapped inside the fourth warp room. Gallery Extra Items 1.png|48 crystals and 60 gems in Crash 2. This game also has the clear gem that the game treats as a colored gem, causing the incorrect addition. Extra Items 2.png|Button for level 31 (Hot Coco) in the secret warp room. Extra Items 3.png|A crystal has apparently been obtained for Rings of Power. Secret warp room levels aren't supposed to have crystals. Extra Items 4.png|31 crystals in Crash 3. Extra Items 5.png|Two copies of the Crash Dash super power in Crash 3. Extra Items 6.png|48 gems in Crash 3. Extra Items 7.png|32 relics in Crash 3. Capturar.png|64 relics in Crash 3. Category:Glitches Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped